1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to moldings having grains resembling a natural material, such as wood and stone and to a method for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
There have been a number of proposals on products such as vehicle parts, sundry goods, furniture, construction materials and cabinets for various electric products having a surface resembling the grain of natural wood, marble, etc. Such surfaces have been formed by the disposition of cells and tissues of those materials. There have been various techniques in use including print coating, hot stamping and ink dropping. All these techniques are applied only as a secondary processing of those products. Therefore, there have been such disadvantages and problems as high cost, exposure of inner materials due to scratches, wear due to friction and fading of colors etc.